DiaryDiary
by LalaDragneel175
Summary: Menceritakan kisah keseharian Lala, Nico, Akatsuki dan Team Kabuto. Bagaimana Keseruan mereka?


Diary

Part

Disclaimer : Akatsuki, Kabuto dan Kimimaro adalah milik om Kishimoto #sembahSujudSamaEmpunya. Begitupun dengan Mavis dan Zeref milik om Hiro #bawaSesajen. Lala sama Nico punya saya #sembahSujudKeOmKuzu(?).

Warning ;: OOC, alur nggak jelas, tidak sesuai EYD garing krenyes krenyes. Maklum masih newbie.

Introduction

Author : Perkenalkan saya Author dari ff ini. Sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan tokoh utama namun bisa jadi pembantu(?).

"Enak aja gue disebut tokoh pembantu" teriak Lala sambil ngegebrak meja. Nico yang ada disampingnya langsung ngegeberin kakaknya itu pake Kipas Uchiha yang dia dapatkan waktu bazar di Akademi ninja. Jangan tanya siapa yang bagiin tuh kipas Uchiha. Yang jelas ciri cirinya berambut jabrik.

"Sabar nee san. Author kan baru pembukaan" ucap Nico.

"Tuh anak belum juga mulai udah ngamuk duluan un" ucap Deidara sambil nyeruput es jeruk.

Author : Baik, saya mulai dulu dari tokoh utama sekaligus pembantu(?).

Nama : Lala Dragneel

Marga : Dragneel

Gender : perempuan tulen.

Hobi :,Mancing di air keruh(dalam arti sebenarnya) bareng Yahiko. Makan Snack (Dewa) Serena.

Ekstra : Anak pertama dari Papih(?) Zeref dan Mami(?) Mavis yang baru aja pindah 15 tahun yang lalu dari alvarez dikarenakan terjadi kerisis air(?) -ralat- terjadi perang Ragina(ng)rok. Terus pindah ke sihir Juryoku( gravitasi), sihir Regenerasi dan Hukuman Langit. Paling deket sama sepupunya yang blonde blonde di Akatsuki. Tapi kalau di deketin udah kayak Tom and Jerry. Alasan mereka sering begitu pun nggak diketahui. Yang jelas menurut filsafat Nico itu dikarenakan mereka berdua jomlo. Ceesan sama Nagato karena sama sama bisa pake gravitasi.

"Author, awas lo panggil gue Jones" ucap Lala sambil ngacungin raket Elektrik.

"Neechan, ada papi tuh" teriak Nico sambil nunjuk ke kulkas(?).

Nama : Nico Dragneel

Marga : Dragneel

Gender : Perempuan tulen.

Hobi : Bikin peti mati.

Status : pacaran sama Kabuto Yakushi.

Ekstra : Adik dari Lala dragneel ini dikenal paling kalem. Istilah kerennya itu dandere. Punya Kekkei genkai elemen shoton (elemen Kristal). Paling lengket sama duo sahabatnya Kabuto dan Kimimaro(-ralat- Kabuto pacarnya). Rank ninja "chunnin" baru 3 minggu lalu. Masuk ke kelas Otogakure dan satu tim sama Kabuto dan Kimimaro. Suka ngeledekin kakak dan sepupunya sebagai jomlo ngenes. Memiliki kutukan "Hukuman Langit".

"Kyaa, Nico juga kebagian" ucap Nico histeris.

"Yaiyalah, lo juga chara Nico" ucap Author sambil liat naskah.

"Selanjutnya Dei san" sambung Author sambil nunjukin evil smile.

"Gue ngerasain hawa hawa nggak enak nih un" inner Deidara.

Nama : Deidara

Marga : tidak diketahui. Namun menurut filosofi Nico dan Lala disinyalir marganya adalah Vermilion (-soalnya rambutnya pirang kayak mami Mavis).

Gender : Menurut Lala - [Masih] dipertanyakan.

Hobi : Ngoleksi berbagai jenis bom buat Inspirasi bikin bom dari tanah liat.

Status : jomlo yang sama ngenesnya sama Lala.

Ekstra : Orang yang katanya sepupu Lala sama Nico. Hobinya suka ngoleksi bom dan ngeledakin random benda. Suka ribut sama Lala tapi diam diam dia sayang banget sama kedua ponakannya. Ngefens banget sama patnernya "Sasori" dan benci banget sama patnernya Zetsu aka Tobi. Rank ninja diatas Jonin. Anggota termuda Akatsuki (karena baru join 3 bulan lalu). Punya kebiasaan ngomong pake suffix "un un".

"Thor, awas lo pake gender gue dipertanyakan. Gue itu cowok tulen un" ucap Deidara sambil ngacungin raket elektrik yang tadi dipake Lala.

"Kan gue udah tulis, tuh menurut Lala" ucap Author sambil nunjuk naskah.

"Lala, Nico. Awas lo un" Deidara brb ngejar Lala dan Nico.

Author : Oke Abaikan adegan tadi, Selanjutnya kita perkenalkan anggota akatsuki lainnya. Tambahan : Semua anggota Akatsuki rank nya diatas jonin.

Nama : Nagato Uzumaki

Marga : Uzumaki

Gender : laki laki tulen pastinya

Hobi :paduan suara bareng rikudo pain.

Ekstra : Leader Akatsuki yang memiliki rambut merah sambel terasi. Pemilik mata rinnengan aka mata obat nyamuk. Berasal dari amegakure. Keponakan dari Kushina Uzumaki. Dulu pernah naksir Konan tapi malah diembat duluan sama Yahiko.

Nama : Yahiko

Marga : -

Gender : laki laki

Hobi : mancing ikan di kolamnya Kisame

Ekstra : Wakil ketua akatsuki pemegang chart "pria terganteng" se Akademi ninja. Berasal dari amegakure kayak Konan dan Nagato. Pacaran sama Konan udah 2 bulan.

Nama : Konan

Marga :-

Gender : Perempuan.

Hobi : bikin origami dari segala jenis kertas. Bahkan uang Kakuzu pernah jadi korbannya.

Ekstra : Sekertaris dari akatsuki yang paling cantik di Akatsuki. Pemilik jutsu Shikigami no mai. Berasal dari amegakure dan pacarnya Yahiko. Konan adalah member paling waras di Akatsuki.

Nama : Kakuzu

Marga : -

Gender : laki laki (mungkin)

Hobi : ngitung duit

Ekstra : Kakuzu adalah member paling paling tua di Akatsuki. Posisinya di Akatsuki adalah sebagai bendahara tapi anak anak Akatsuki sering banget protes karena Kakuzu narik kasnya selalu yang paling parah nyampe demo. Patner setia(?) dari Hidan.

Nama : Hidan

Marga : Jashin(?)

Gender : Laki laki

Hobi : ritual sama Jashin yang nggak tahu ada dimana dan di planet apa. Bahkan Author pun nggak tahu itu apa.

Ekstra ; Seksi keagamaan Akatsuki tapi pake baju nggak pernah bener. Penganut aliran DJ alias Dewa Jashin. Suka ngomong seenak dengkul. Patner setiannya om Kuzu.

Nama : Akasuna Sasori

Marga : Akasuna

Gender : Author nggak tahu soalnya dia Kugutsu

Hobi :, bikin boneka. Main boneka, jadi boneka(?).

Ekstra : Anggota akatsuki yang menduduki peringkat ke 3 terganteng di Akatsuki. Suka ngebangain nenek tercintanya Nenek Chiyo. Panggilan akrabnya "Beb"(?).

Nama : Tobi ( kalau mode serius/buka topeng jadi Obito Uchiha.

Marga : kalau lagi mode obito ya Uchiha lah.

Gender :,katanya Laki laki.

Hobi : Makan lolipop sama muja muja Madara.

Ekstra : Anggota akatsuki paling sableng. Suka banget ngejailin senpai senpainya terutama Deidara. Patneran sama Zetsu.

Nama : Zetsu hitam Putih

Marga : -

Gender : Author nggak tahu soalnya taneman

Hobi : masak

Ekstra : seksi konsumsi akatsuki yang berkepribadian ganda sama kayak tobi yang bisa berubah jadi mode Obito. Bedanya ini kayak kembar siam. Zetsu hitam dan putih nggak pernah akur.

Nama : Uchiha Itachi

Marga : Uchiha

Gender : ini juga Katanya Laki laki

Hobi : masak sama ngaca

Ekstra : anak sulung kepala suku(?) Uchiha alias pak Fugaku. Pemilik kekkei genkai Sharinggan. Mendapat julukan Kakek Ganteng dan masuk peringkat ke 4 terganteng di Akatsuki.

Nama : Kisame Hoshigaki

Marga : Carcharodon (?).

Gender : jantan (?).

Hobi : melihara ikan di kolam depan base camp Akatsuki.

Ekstra : Kisame Hoshigaki mungkin punya tampang kayak hiu, tapi katanya sih itu sage mode dia. Yang jelas wujud aslinya itu guanteeng banget. Yahiko pun bisa kalah gantengnya. Hanya saja karena dia jarang ngelepasin sage modenya jadi dia masuk ke peringkat ke 2 Akatsuki. Penggemar klub sepakbola Persebaya(?).

"Thor, kok gue terakhir?" ucap Kisame dalam mode ganteng dengan suara cool(?). Author brb mimisan.

Author : Sekarang saya kenalkan team Kabuto.

Nama : Kabuto Yakushi

Marga : Yakushi

Status : pacaran sama Nico

Gender : laki laki

Hobi : bikin percobaan sama Orochimaru sensei.

Ekstra : anak kedua dari mami Nono Yakushi sekaligus kesayangannya. Punya kakak bernama Urushi. Murid kesayangan Orochimaru di kelas Otogakure. Pernah sekolah di kebidanan selama 2 tahun namun ikut pertukaran pelajar dan ditukerin sama Karin Uzumaki.

Nama : Kimimaro Otsutsuki

Marga : Ootsutsuki

Gender : Laki laki

Hobi : Ngunyah tulang dan minum susu

Ekstra: Kimimaro adalah ponakannya Toneri otsutsuki. Memiliki kekkei genkai Shinkomatsumyu. Saudara dekat sama Rabbids(?). Kalau lagi berkeringat bau keringatnya kayak kaldu ayam. Vokalis band Sound five dari Otogakure.

Author : Sekarang giliran Papi Zeref dan Mami Mavis.

Nama : Zeref Dragneel

Marga : Dragneel

Usia :417 tahun

Hobi : Bikin etherious sama baca buku

Ekstra: Zeref adalah raja kerajaan Alvarez. Namun karena sedang terjadi perang Ragina(ng)rok, para springgan 12 nyuruh dia, Mavis dan Lala pergi ke dimensi lain. Dan berakhirla dia di negara ninja tepatnya di Konoha gakure. Merekapun hidup tentram di sana sekalian Zeref mau nyebarin aliran sihir di sana. Pemilik kutukan Ankhesrum yang menyebabkan dia nggak tua tua.

Nama : Mavis Vermilion

Marga : Vermilion

Usia : 114 tahun

Hobi : Main kartu Yu gi Oh.

Ekstra : Mami Mavis adalah mantan master guild Fairy Tail. Karena dia kepincut sama Zeref jadinya dia pindah ke Alvarez. Sama sama pemilik kutukan Ankhesrum dan pemilik sihir " Hukuman Langit" yang nggak sengaja menurun ke kedua putrinya.

Yosh, segitu dulu ya ceritanya. Btw, sebenarnya Author bingung mau ngasih judul FF nya. Kalau ada yang mau saran silahkan tulis di kotak Review, sekalian Reviewnya ya. Arigatou~

TBC


End file.
